


Право отказаться

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Когда Барнс что-то решает для себя, свернуть его с пути невозможно. Не стоит даже пытаться.





	Право отказаться

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsissiBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/gifts), [Xlamushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/gifts).



> Можно считать эту вещь продолжением "П - Провокатор"

_Странные игры ведет со мной Терпсихора,_  
Все время танцует передо мной абсолютно голой,  
Танцы в постели, на потолке, на столе,-  
Что нас тянет друг к другу столько лет?  
Это либидо лежит на дне бензобака…  
«Сплин»  


Когда Барнс что-то решает для себя, свернуть его с пути невозможно. Не стоит даже пытаться. И здравый смысл тут вообще совершенно ни при чем.  
Поэтому едва заметив по шальным глазам, что он что-то задумал, Брок едва успев обменяться понимающими взглядами с Роджерсом, с головой отдает себя на растерзание Барнсу. И это сладкое растерзание.  
Когда у Барнса есть что-то на уме, он идет к своей цели сосредоточенно и упорно. Истинный Зимний Солдат на миссии, даже если дело происходит в постели. Ну, или на широком угловом диване в их случае.  
Во всяком случае, к тому моменту, когда они добираются до дивана, где Роджерс оказывается на спине, а его Баки верхом на нем, Барнс уже, наверное, полчаса как попеременно ебет себя то Стивом, то Броком, безжалостно не позволяя кончить ни себе, ни им обоим.  
У Роджерса, кажется, скулы сводит и зубы вот-вот начнут крошиться от усилий сдержать себя, когда Барнс, задумчиво прислушиваясь к себе, плавно привстает и оседает на нем, поводит бедрами из стороны в сторону, как самая настоящая блядина. Будто не видит, что Стив в испарине уже весь, но терпит, позволяя делать это с собой. Конечно же, все для Баки.  
Наконец, Барнс удовлетворенно вздыхает и опускается ему на грудь, смотрит через плечо на сидящего сзади Брока мутно порочным взглядом.  
\- Все. Норм. Давай, вставь мне туда же.  
\- Барнс!  
Брок сглатывает и смотрит на открытый взгляду зад Баки, казалось бы, до предела растянутый впечатляющим по своим пропорциям хуем Роджерса. Сейчас таким разительно темным от прилива крови по сравнению с его белой кожей.  
Брок тянется и трогает горячее, скользкое от смазки кольцо ануса пальцами. Тугое и мягкое.  
Баки стонет, довольно и радостно. Стив…  
Брок вопросительно заглядывает ему в глаза через мокрое плечо Баки. Глаза у Стива совершенно черные от желания, и Брока вдруг разом накрывает от мысли, каково будет ощутить его член своим, вдавиться в него, когда жаркое нутро Барнса стиснет внутри их обоих.  
И Стив без слов продевает руку под ляжкой Баки, коротко, по-хозяйски гладит его по ноге у самого паха, а потом придерживает свой член у корня ладонью, чтобы не выскользнул наружу, пока Брок мягко и упрямо вдавливает прямо вдоль его толстой вены Баки внутрь оба большие пальца. Вдавливает в жадный, мокрый, душно пульсирующий жар, трогает подушечками пальцев поверхность, гладит, а потом тянет в стороны.  
\- Сказал же, я готов! – не поднимая головы, сердится Барнс. И Брок ну просто больше не может.  
С ними всегда непросто… и просто.  
Широкая спина Барнса вздымается и опадает, вздымается и опадает перед ним. Но когда Брок направляет себя рукой и начинает давить. Туда, где честно нет уже места, Баки вдруг еще больше размякает, раскрывается, поддается и… хнычет. И на огненном передозе ощущений Брок уже там, внутри.  
Роджерс хрипит и, как бешенный бык, шумно дышит носом под ними. И Баки вдруг прогибается в спине, поднимаясь на руках, то ли порываясь принять в себя еще больше, то ли, наоборот, все-таки соскользнуть с них обоих. Ведь это должно быть больно. Темные волосы тонкими змейками липнут к его шее, и это, наверно, красиво, но Брок ничего не соображает от возбуждения и совершенно уже запредельного желания, в эти мгновения он думает только сладостно сдавленным ими обоими членом. Его рука сама ложиться на шею Барнса и давит вниз, силой удерживая его порыв. И огромные руки Роджерса обхватывают Баки поперек тела и властно, и неумолимо удерживают его в позиции.  
Брок зарычал, как зверь. Уперся левой ступней в диван, а правую ногу спустил на пол для лучшей опоры. И отпустил себя. Врубаясь в невозможную тесноту тела Барнса с той силой и злостью, как тот хотел. Так чтоб тот выл, скулил и кричал. Вообще непрерывно. И у Роджерса шея багровела от невероятных усилий не двигаться с места.  
А потом уже и его титанической воли не хватило сдерживать себя в этом жарком похотливом безумии. В жадном, тугом и скользком, пульсирующем, дрожащем захвате тела Барнса.  
Когда его бедра пришли под ними в движение, взвыл уже Брок. Он никогда в своей в общем не лишенной интересного и разнообразного секса жизни и представить себе не мог, каково может быть ощущать ебущего Роджерса прямо вот так.  
У Баки сил не осталось кричать, он только дрожал и всхлипывал, растворяясь в том, что они с ним делали. И от этих звуков поверх всего остального, у Брока волны дрожи сбегали по спине вниз до крестца. Тягуче тянуло под локтями и под коленками. И во рту внезапно пересохло и стало кисловато-приятно у самого корня языка. Внизу все напряглось до предела. А член весь трепетал от скользкой и жадной сладости. От близости их обоих. Брок запрокинулся назад, вцепился в бедра Барнса, долбясь в него совсем уже безумно и пьяно, его сломало и прогнуло, и он скончался. Ну, практически…  
\- О, да, - простонал Барнс, не поднимая головы с плеча Роджерса, а тот вдруг положил одну свою большую руку Броку на талию, чуть погладил большим пальцем по животу, и кивнул.  
Как во сне Брок осторожно подался назад, высвобождаясь. Хотя можно было уже не церемониться. Барнс был совсем раскрытый и весь мокрый.  
Роджерс еще раз кивнул ему и улыбнулся, а потом вдруг скувырнул их обоих с Барнсом вниз на ковер.  
В первый миг Брок только и мог, что с довольным стоном повалиться на освободившееся место, и чуть не пропустил, как Стив стал вдалбливать Барнса в пол с безудержной и дикой механической яростью. Будто дыру в подвал им продолбить собирался. Сверху вниз глядя на них с дивана, Брок любовался тем, как блестит пот на безупречных мышцах Роджерса. Тем как Барнс довольно жмурится, и собственнически и властно гладит своего Стива, как облизывает свой пошлый красивый рот. И когда Стив обрушился сверху и стал целовать его, Брок только хмыкнул, понимая, что сейчас будет. Барнс задрожал всем телом, весь сжался, на миг как осветился внутренним светом, и его начали бить судороги. Иначе это было не описать. Судороги. Короткие и мощные. Сразу всем телом.  
А потом он обмяк.  
Это было совсем особое зрелище. Барнс кончил без рук.  
Стив последовал за ним спустя пару минут и, обмякнув, повалился на Барнса сверху.  
\- Хороший мой, хороший, - ласково сказал Баки и снова по-хозяйски погладил его по спине.  
Брок хмыкнул:  
\- Барнс, ты в курсе, что порой от тебя страшно становится?  
Тот удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом усмехнулся:  
\- Рамлоу, ты меня удивляешь. Ты такой страстный мужик, столько лет был в ГИДРе. Неужели ни разу вот так не пробовал? Ни в какой роли?  
Брок даже закашлялся.  
\- Да не случалось.  
\- А вот я чему там только не выучился, - почти мечтательно заметил Барнс и снова утешительно погладил Роджерса по спине. Тот не любил, когда они вспоминали о том, что оба были в ГИДРе. – Тише, мой хороший.  
\- Ну-ну, держу пари, под впечатлением от разящей мощи твоей ебливости, придумали Черных Вдов.  
\- Не знаю, - легкомысленно пожал плечами Барнс и с наслаждением потянулся. – Когда я этих девочек тренировал, мне бром мисками давали на завтрак, обед и ужин. И еще полмиски на полдник. Там так и не срубили, что я не совсем по этой части.  
\- Ты всегда хорошо маскировался, - невнятно пробурчал ему в плечо Роджерс.  
\- Просто я люблю тебя, Стиви, - произнес Барнс так просто и прямо, что у Брока дыхание перехватило. А потом дотянулся живой рукой до щиколотки Рамлоу и мягко сжал ее. – Не волнуйся, и тебя, Горелая Морда. Тебя тоже.  
\- И я тебя люблю, - все так же смутно пробурчал Стив.  
\- Можно подумать, у меня есть возможность куда-то от вас деться, - фыркнул Брок, пряча смущение за сарказмом.  
\- Возможность есть всегда, - философски ответил Барнс. – Но только не право отказаться. 


End file.
